Sonic Final
Sonic Final. Developer By Dimps, From Software, Publisher By Sega, Sonic Team. Story Coming Soon Gameplay The game is 2D side-scrolling games like Sonic, 3D Platformer like Sonic Generations, Gameplay 1-4 Player Co-op Sonic Heroes. Playable Characters Starters Characters *Sonic *Tails *Knuckle *Shadow *Amy *Cream and Cheese *Blaze *Sliver *Greed *Sword (*New*) Unlockable Characters *Rouge *Laser *Omega E-123 *Big *Vector *Espio *Charmy *Mighty *Ray *Bark *Marine *Jet *Wave *Storm *Sticks *Metal Sonic *Metal Amy (*New*) *Tikal * Manic * Sonia * Ashrusha * Werechidna * Ambyr (Shadamy's Daughter) * Ultra The Hedgehog * Metal Ultra *Drill *Flex (*New*) *Hiroto *Mario (Nintendo Wii U and 3DS Only) *Ratchet and Clank (Playstation 4 and PS Vita Only) *Banjo and Kazooie (Xbox One Only) Emerald Option Type *Sliver Gems (Invulnerable) *Green Gems (Health) *Yellow Gems (Stamina) *Blue Gems (Intellect) *Red Gems (Power) *Purple Gems (Skill) *Cyan Gems (Rapid) *Vloiet Gems (Jump) *New* *Line Gems (Chain) *New* *Navy Gems (Sight) *New* *Maroon Gems (Frenzy) *New* *Olive Gems (Round) *New* *Teal Gems (Reflex) *New* *Indigo Gems (Stability) *New* *Pink Gems (Speed) *New* *Turquoise Gems (Shield) *New* *Orange Gems (Firepower) *New* *Azure Gems (Turning) *New* *Magenta Gems (Radius) *New* *Lavender Gems (Range) *New* *Chocolate Gems (Rotation) *New* *Mint Gems (Agility) *New* *Peach Gems (Duration) *New* *Tan Gems (Durability) *New* *Amber Gems (Armor) *New* *Crimson Gems (Boost) *New* *Rust Gems (Support) *New* *Rose Gems (Swift) *New* *Black Gems (Pierce) *New* *Brown Gems (Resist) *New* *Grey Gems (Accuracy) *New* *White Gems (Time) *New* *Gold Gems (Gain) *New* *Rainbow Gems (Infinity) *New* Emerald Position Type *Round *Snake *New* *Offence *New* *Fortress *New* *Orbit *New* *Defense *New* Stage *Stage 1-A Angel Island *Stage 1-B Red Volcano *Stage 2 Rouge of Battle *Stage 3-A Sapphire Ocean *Stage 3-B Trap Hide *Stage 4 Laser of Battle *Stage 5-A Sky Fortress *Stage 5-B Buried Ground *Stage 6 Hiroto of Battle *Stage 7-A DNA Life *Stage 7-B Great Halloween *Stage 8-A Metal Sonic and Metal Amy of Battle *Stage 8-B Cyborg Laser of Battle *Final Stage A Eggman Emerald of Battle *Final Stage B Shin Hiroto of Battle *Final Stage C Last Emerald Boss Returning Boss *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic & Metal Amy (*New Characters Team*) **Emperor Metal Sonic & Empress Metal Amy (*New Characters Forms Team*) New Boss *Egg Monster *Egg T-Rex *Rouge the Bat *Egg Dreadnaught *Egg Spike *Laser the Wolf *Egg Cruiser *Egg Crystal *Grand "Hiroto" Fist *Sonic.exe **Tails Doll (Shrink Only) *Perfect Life *Cyborg Laser *Metal Fusion (Combine Form with Metal Sonic and Metal Amy) *Eggman Emerald **Super Dr Eggman (Chaos Emerald Forms) *Shin Hiroto (Secret Final Boss) *Chaos Emerald Core Multiplayer Boss *Egg Squad *New* *Metal Destroyer *New* *Egg Nega Base *New* *Perfect Life Energy *New* *Giant Living Chaos Emerald *New* Mini-Games *Running Meter *Shooter of War *Memory Match *Jigsaw Puzzle Exclusive Costumes Wii U Version * Playstation 4 Version * Xbox One Version * Marketing Figures *Wii U owners will get a Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower Figure, PS4 owners will get a Knuckle the Echidna and Drill the Anteater Figure, Xbox One owners will get a Greed the Hamster and Amy Rose Figure, Nintendo 3DS owners will get a Blaze the Cat and Sword the Possum Figure and Finally PS Vita owners will get a Shadow the Hedgehog and Grand "Hiroto" Fist Figure. Trivia Other Information *Developer: Sonic Team, Dimps (Wii U and 3DS), From Software (PS4, Xbox One and PS Vita) *Publisher: Sega, Sonic Team *Rating: ESRB - E10+, PEGI - 7+, CERO - A *Platform: 1-2 Co-op Player Platform (Single-Player) 1-4 Co-op Player Platform (Multiplayer) Category:Sonic Category:Tails Category:Knuckles Category:Amy Category:Cream Category:Shadow Category:Dr Eggman Category:Rouge Category:Blaze Category:Sliver Category:Greed Category:Sword Category:Laser Category:Big Category:Espio Category:Vector Category:Mighty Category:Ray Category:Bark Category:Marine Category:Tikal Category:Jet Category:Wave Category:Storm Category:Drill Category:Flex Category:Charmy Category:Hiroto Category:Metal Sonic Category:Metal Amy Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:3DS Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Sega Category:Platformer Category:3D Platformer Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic Series Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:New characters Category:VG Ideas